trailofthesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Kan
Sky Kan is the male Medic on The Survivor, sharing his rank with Sea Fuukai. Appearance Sky has black hair and red eyes. He is fairly tall and wears a tight-fitting sleeveless, backless top and a small "skirt" - it's actually a military uniform, so tell him it's a skirt and face the consequences. He has two pairs of black wings - a large set on his back and a smaller set on his head. Personality Sky is an unusual character. He is both extroverted and introverted, he has a very strong will and a deadly Hair Trigger Temper, he's often kind, but also sort of arrogant. He's sarcastic, ironic, cynical, part pessimist, part optimist, convoluted, difficult to read, philosophical and intelligent. He's also pretty reckless and gets into fights often despite the fact that he can be extremely lazy and have a can't be bothered attitude. He gives Kyukiitsu piggybacks regularly and doesn't seem to mind this, or her pulling the wings on his head. Powers and Abilities Flash Step Sky is incredibly fast in short bursts and within rapid succession of one another, known in the Bleachverse as Flash Step, or Shunpo. He is able to keep up and even beat Byakuya in a race using this technique. Magic Ability Sky is quite skilled in every single element: Land, Lightning, Solar, Sea, Sky, Aura, Psionic, Crystallus, Resonance, Celestial, Chaos and Divine. Only by combining these elements with his weapons can he unleash their true forms, which is incredibly tiring. Technological Mind Sky is very practically minded and can fix just about anything. He still leaves the Engineering to Lies, as Lies is the most experienced. Fast Trigger Finger Sky has the ability to rapidly pull the trigger of any gun (this is the reason he favours semi- automatic guns) this is believed to be by a self inflicted twitch in his index finger, along with extensive gun knowledge, he is also said to be able to do the same thing using his pinky finger. History Sky is an oddity where Kyofu are concerned. Usually, the Kyofu's wings turn black as they grow older, more experienced and more powerful, yet Sky was born with them. The pair of wings on his head are also a sign of power, as they exist only once a certain power has manifested itself in the person who gained them, yet they were also present from birth. His best friend was a Kansui named Sea Fuukai and he would protect her with all he had. One day, he was attacked by another Kyofu and became unconscious from lack of blood. Sea took him to The Survivor to have him healed. Shortly after Chaos' arrival in the universe, Sky and Chaos had a training match, this resulted in a perfect draw, there wasn't even a split nanosecond between them both losing consciousness. Trail of The Survivor After being healed, Sky's the one who gets into the most fights, amazingly. He fights Suzaku Seikun, even whilst knowing he stood no chance. He fought Gilgamesh, knowing that if he was hit by Ea even once, that would be the end. He even squared off against Karoda and killed him (again). He reacted with mild surprise when Mechoyu came back, however, and proceeded to blow him to shreads AGAIN. His most recent battle was defending Sea from Bahamut and Tiamat, he fell unconscious and had to be healed again. Battle history Vs. Bahamut and Tiamat (This is a full step by step recollection of the prelude of the battle, the actual battle, and the aftermath in the third person)(work in progress) *contains swearing* Sprinting through the halls of the Survivor, passively replying to the pain he could sense coming from one of the many training areas, Sky was in slight panic. He could even tell who it was who was in trouble, Sea. He barged into the room, not even close to being out of breath, despit how much he had been running beforehand. The first thing he saw was a light blue blur flash past him and crash hard into the floor. This was quickly followed by hearing two pairs of wings beating. Sky examined the two dragon-like creatures which were attacking. Tropes *Sarcasm Mode: He has one *Elemental Powers: All of them. *Dishing Out Dirt: Land *Playing With Fire: Solar *Blow You Away: Sky *Making a Splash: Sea *Shock and Awe: Lightning *The Power Of Love: Aura *Psychic Powers: Psionic *Extra Ore Dinary: Crystallus *Brown Note: Resonance *Light The Way: Celestial, Divine *Dark Is Edgy: Chaos *Superweapon Surprise: I'm unarmed, I swear. Trivia *Sky originally had a totally different colour scheme, but it was changed to black, blue and red. Original picture is this one here. (Your friend the Administrator ~Why Hello There!~ 12:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC): I should never have changed the colour scheme without keeping the original. Stupid watermarking >_>). It was then changed AGAIN, but just the eye colour. *Sky's weapon, The Chaos Blade, is two katanas the can do different things when combined in different ways. His other weapon, Soul of Chaos, is a pistol that can fire dark energy, among other things. *Sky doesn't carry his weapons with him, he instead summons them when he needs them, this leads to comical moments where people believe they have picked 'the easy fight'. Category:Characters Category:Kyofu Category:Crew